1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent digital multifunction machines (hereinafter also referred to as “MFP (Multi-Function Printer)”), the MFPs are desired to simultaneously handle plural input/output application programs (hereinafter also referred to as “application” or simply “appli”). For example, the MFP, in accordance with the commands from each application, prints (outputs) image data scanned (input) from a scanner onto a printing medium (e.g., paper) while transmitting the scanned image data via facsimile. In another example, the MFP may print the image data while transmitting the image data via a network (e.g., e-mail transmission).
There is also a desire for a controller platform that can be customized with respect to plural applications (e.g., addition/deletion/change of application).
In order to establish such a controller platform that assures, for example, replacement of applications in application units, a common image processing path is to be provided in a system.
In a related art example, image processing (e.g., an image processing method) relying on plural applications (i.e. processing of image data) or an image converting method (i.e. changing the format of image data) is performed by an executing part dedicated to each application.
Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-074163 discloses a configuration that performs management by sharing resources with respect to a memory unit.
With this configuration, a control part is also required to be shared in a system and be independent from applications in order to perform addition/deletion/changing of applications in application units. Otherwise, programming for image processing would also have to be performed in order to customize a platform with respect to the application. Further, the platform would be difficult to handle since controls relying on hardware are needed to be customized.